


No importa, no me lo digas nunca.

by hiandsuddenlyyours



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basically, Fluffy, LMAO, M/M, Mute!Harry, ay dios, eleanor bibliotecaria, harry mudo, jajajaja, lots of fluffy, louis como un stalker adorable, so that's it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiandsuddenlyyours/pseuds/hiandsuddenlyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No sé tu nombre, no importa no me lo digas nunca. ¿Para qué, si desde el fondo de tus ojos, tu lectura me atrae, sin palabras, lo que tus labios me ocultan? Veo tu nombre en tus ojos, por ellos mi alma lo escucha. Lo singular se comprende sin que el nombre lo traduzca. No sé tu nombre, no importa no me lo digas nunca. Tampoco te voy a preguntar cómo te llamas, me gusta vivir en sabia ignorancia, usando sólo el pronombre personal, ese que anuncia que yo soy el que te habla, y que tú eres el que escucha. No sé tu nombre, no importa no me lo digas nunca…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No importa, no me lo digas nunca.

"Si vienes por ejemplo, a las cuatro de la tarde, desde las tres yo empezaría a ser feliz."

 

Louis ojeó por tercera vez en la mañana el libro “El principito”, mientras esperaba un tanto impaciente. Era un día martes a las diez de la mañana, un día frío de otoño, y la persona que el ojiazul esperaba ya se estaba tardando demasiado. Se sentó en una mesa algo alejada del resto de las personas y comenzó a ojear por cuarta vez el libro, de vez en cuando dando fugaces miradas a cada sector de la biblioteca buscando encontrar esos orbes verdes. Suspiró resignado, y se dijo a sí mismo que quizás él no vendría, quizás hacía mucho frío y prefirió quedarse en la calidez de su hogar. Pero cuando Louis estaba a punto de erguirse para marcharse, la mata de rizos chocolate finalmente se hizo visible entre las grandes repisas de manuales. Louis abrió rápidamente el pequeño libro en sus manos y ocultó casi parcialmente su rostro tras él, fingiendo leer cuando en realidad lo observaba minuciosa y cautelosamente.

El chico esbelto y pálido se sentó a unas tres mesas de lejanía, y luego de su mochila sacó un libro antiguo de unas docientas páginas y comenzó a leerlo con tranquilidad.

Louis lo observaba detenidamente, cada detalle en su rostro, cómo sus facciones reaccionaban ante la lectura que iba haciendo. La comisura de sus labios se torcían hacía arriba, dejando ver los adorables hoyuelos en sus cachetes cada vez que leía algo que le causaba gracia. O cómo sus labios se apretaban con fuerza, o cómo a veces parecía retener la respiración. El chico parecía meterse de lleno en lo que leía, y a Louis le agradaba eso. Cada reacción que el libro le provocara el rizado, era un espectáculo digno de admirar para el castaño.

El ojiverde dio vuelta la página, y detuvo su lectura. Louis lo observó extrañado desde la lejanía, sin comprender qué había ocurrido para que dejara de leer. No comprendía qué había ocurrido, hasta que la brillante mirada verde se levantó, chocando con su mirada azul. Louis se sobresaltó levemente y estaba seguro de que en ese momento sus mejillas se veían completamente rojas, delatándolo vergonzosamente. El muchachito rizado también parecía igual de apenado que él, pues corrió la vista en cuestión de segundos, y se encogió en su asiento con la mirada gacha.

Louis suspiró pesadamente liberando la tensión en su cuerpo. El momento era ahora. Ya habían pasado varios meses de que hacía la misma rutina de observar en silencio y en lejanía al joven muchachito de ojos verdes, y era hora de dirigirle, aunque sea, unas mínimas palabras. Después de todo, no perdía nada. A excepción del alma, y el corazón, que Louis estaba seguro ya no eran posesionas suyas al momento en que esos orbes verdes habían colisionado con los suyos hace un tiempo atrás.

Jugueteó con el pequeño libro en sus manos por unos instantes, y finalmente se levantó con indecisión en sus pasos hacía la mesa donde yacía el joven.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?.-

El ojiverde le dirigió una tímida y rápida mirada, y luego asintió titubeante. Louis respiró hondo y tomó asiento junto al muchachito, quién se tensó ante la extraña presencia a su lado. Louis observó con cierta gracia y dulzura cómo el chico parecía fingir seguir con su lectura de lo más normal, cuando en realidad estaba completamente nervioso y sus ojos sólo se paseaban entre las hojas.

-¿Qué lees?.-

El rizado lo observó con sus grandes orbes verdes que detonaban nerviosismo, y le mostró la tapa del gran libro en sus manos. Louis ladeó la cabeza y leyó en grandes letras blancas “El grito de la lechuza”. Nunca había leído ese libro, pero sabía que era un gran Best Seller, y que era una novela de suspenso y drama.

-Buena elección.- Sonrió y el muchachito solo asintió sin expresión en su rostro. Louis pensó que hablar con él no sería tarea sencilla. El rizado continuó intentando concentrarse e ignorar la presencia del castaño, este carraspeó y el joven se sobresaltó levemente.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte…em por cierto soy Louis.-

El rizado asintió titubeante nuevamente y volvió su vista a la lectura. Louis quedó desconcertado. Normalmente cuando una persona se presenta, es común que la otra persona dijese también su nombre. Pensó que el muchachito debía ser más tímido de lo que él creía. Sería todo un reto tener su confianza.

-Y…¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Preguntó, y el rizado cerró el libro de repente, haciendo que al aroma característico que obtienen los libros viejos cuando la lignina comienza a descomponerse, llegara hasta las fosas nasales de Louis. El ojiverde se levantó de su asiento, mirando a Louis con ojos temerosos y comenzó a negar incontables veces para luego echar a correr.

-¡ESPERA, NO TE VALLAS!- Gritó Louis levantándose de su silla mientras trataba de comprender la súbita reacción del joven y lo observaba alejarse cada vez más. La horrible sensación del rechazo se apoderó de su cuerpo mientras se dejaba caer en la silla nuevamente. No sabía cómo debía sentirse en momentos como esos, así que quedó observando en silencio la puerta de entrada y salida por dónde había desaparecido el rizado. Adentro de su cuerpo los pedazos de su corazón iban cayendo uno por uno lentamente.

-No te sientas mal, él es un buen chico, estoy segura de que se sintió demasiado nervioso por tu presencia y su cuerpo lo obligó a huir lejos.-

Una voz femenina habló tras él y Louis rápidamente se giró. La muchacha desde el mostrador le enarcó una ceja y continuó escribiendo con celeridad en su teclado.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso eres su amiga?-

El castaño se giró en su silla, esperando por una respuesta.

-Soy Eleanor mucho gusto.- Habló con cierta ironía por la falta de educación en Louis por no haberse presentado. -Y déjame decirte que tus técnicas de seducción son pésimas. Si sigues así, nunca lo conquistarás.-

Louis arqueó ambas de sus cejas ante el descaro de la muchacha, ya bastante tenía con que lo habían rechazado como para que ahora alguien viniera a criticar sus métodos para el coqueteo.

-¿Perdón? No estoy aquí para que alguien me critique, ahora si me disculpas, en mi casa me espera un gran pote de helado para esfumar mis penas.-

-Tímido, reservado, dieciséis años de edad, siempre lee el mismo libro una y otra vez, tiene un cierto afán por las gomitas de menta, y por lo que he observado, es muy solitario. -Louis giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar nuevamente la mirada de Eleanor, y una ladina sonrisa apareció en su rostro caramelo. Eleanor continuó. - Y es mudo.-

 

Y Louis estaba seguro de que el 90% de las personas hubieran decidido renunciar a ese muchacho si estuviesen en su lugar, por su pequeña “discapacidad”. Intentar buscar a alguien con quién poder hablar amenamente, alguien que pueda decir claramente los “te amo”, alguien que pudiese murmurar, cantar, gritar. Pero lo cierto, era que Louis quería seguir intentando, aunque ni siquiera supiera el nombre del muchacho, eso era lo que menos importaba. Él había descubierto mucho más del ojiverde por sus reacciones que por las palabras inexistentes que nunca se habían dicho. Y así fue cómo al otro día en la mañana, fue directo hacía la biblioteca pública, entrando con algo de duda en sus pasos, y ganándose una veloz mirada de Eleanor.

Tomó su asiento y comenzó a mirar nerviosamente hacía cada lugar en la vasta biblioteca. No se había puesto a pensar en que quizás, el rizado ya no vendría nunca más por el horrible momento que le había hecho pasar, y cuando se dio cuenta, la tristeza se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Observó su reloj con impaciencia, las nueve y media. Tomó un enorme manual de cocina y lo ojeó para matar su aburrimiento. Entre suspiros y miradas fugaces hacía la vieja puerta de entrada, el reloj marcó las once y las pocas esperanzas de Louis se iban esfumando. Once y media y Louis finalmente se resignó, y a paso lento, con la vista gacha, y el corazón hecho trizas se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida. El ruido de unos pasos acelerados llamó su atención, pero no le dio importancia, en esos momentos no estaba de humor para nada ni nadie, no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que estuviese ocurriendo a su alrededor. Unas gastadas converse negras se detuvieron al frente suyo, y una respiración agitada llegó hasta sus oídos. Louis levantó la vista, y sus orbes azules se encontraron con los orbes verdes. El rizado estaba agitado, sus mejillas coloradas por haber estado corriendo o por timidez, Louis no lo sabía con seguridad, y una libreta azul en sus brazos, la cual giró lentamente, mostrándosela a Louis.

“ Me llamo Harry, mucho gusto Louis.”

Y ambos chicos se sonrieron con cariño y timidez.

**Author's Note:**

> Este y todas mis demás obras pueden encontrarse también en mi cuenta de Tumblr y de Wattpad (:  
> Si les gustó, pueden dejarme con sus kudos, se los voy a agradecer muchísimo :D  
> Au revoir!
> 
> Noe x


End file.
